


Golden

by beepbeepbitchard



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Richie’s a big gay idiot, Swearing, actor!eddie and flustered fan!richie au, based on a prompt, basically richie has been crushing on eddie for a while and then he walks into the café he’s at, no beta we die like men, other than that there aren’t really any warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbitchard/pseuds/beepbeepbitchard
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is the star in all of the most popular 2018 movies. Richie Tozier is his biggest fan with a hopeless crush. What happens when Eddie walks into the café Richie frequents?





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> A short little piece based on the prompt: “You’re an actor/other famous person that I really admire and I just saw you in the street and as I was debating whether or not to say hi you came up to me and started flirting what do I do??”
> 
> I did end up changing it a tad bit, but hopefully y’all will enjoy it anyway!!

“I’m telling you, Bev, I think I’m in love! Have you seen his face? He’s adorable! He’s super toned, too, he had a shirtless scene in _Become Reality_ and I swear I died and went to heaven,” Richie rambled on excitedly as he and Bev sat at their usual table at Nick’s Place, a tiny café on 34th and 7th.

“Rich, you’ve never even met him. The guy could be a total douche, not to mention the fact that you’re never going to meet him, either. Go find someone who you won’t have to take a trip to the movies to see,” Bev pointed out, taking a sip of her iced tea. Richie groaned.

“I can’t get him out of my head, Bev! He’s an angel, I can tell. I’ve seen all of his interviews, and he’s never anything but a charming, sweet guy. I know he’d be the same in real life,” Richie countered. Bev smiled fondly, rolling her eyes. When Richie put his mind to something, it was impossible to talk him out of it. This policy also included crushes on cute actors, apparently. It was no secret that Eddie Kaspbrak was gay—and single. He had been very clear about both of those things from the time he stepped into the spotlight, a fact that only fueled Richie’s obsession.

“If you say so, Richie,” Bev laughed and tousled her friend’s hair. “Anyway, what’re you gonna get to eat?”

 

* * *

 

 

Richie focused intently on the menu, not looking up when the bell on the door rang out. It was only when Beverly audibly gasped that his attention was drawn away from the food.

“What, Bev? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Don’t look now, but Eddie freaking Kaspbrak just walked in here!” Bev stage-whispered. Richie whipped around in his chair, knocking over his soda in the process. “I said don’t look!” Bev screeched.

“Ah, fuck, shit,” Richie groaned, frantically attempting to clean the soda off of his pants. Eddie Kaspbrak was _here_ , in Nick’s, looking like Apollo with his blonde hair, tanned skin, and designer sunglasses, and Richie was about to meet him with soda stains all over himself. Just peachy. He stared as the actor walked up to the counter and ordered a drink. When Eddie turned to find a seat, he caught Richie’s eye, scanned him up and down, and winked. Fucking _winked_. Richie ducked his head, face burning hot. “Bev, kill me. Just absolutely take me out. I’m gonna die of embarrassment if I go to talk to him, I can’t do it.”

“Oh, look who’s flustered!” Bev teased, poking Richie in the side. “Go for it, he was totally flirting with you! Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I trip and fall, spilling hot coffee all over him, leaving him with untreatable burns across his body and scarring him for life,” Richie responded, head still on the table.

“Get over yourself, drama queen,” Bev laughed. “Go!” She made shooing motions with her hands.

“Uh, I had a lot of soda, I’m just gonna, uh, go to the bathroom,” Richie said, eyes darting to where Eddie had now taken a seat, surrounded by a quickly growing crowd of fans. God, he really was hot. And just as nice as Richie had suspected. He didn’t seem bothered by all the fame, taking pictures and signing his autograph on whatever was handed to him. Richie caught his eye again on the way to the bathroom, his blush promptly turning four shades darker. Eddie smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

“Get ahold of yourself, Tozier.” Richie paced back and forth in the handicap stall. “He’s just here on a trip, he’ll be gone tonight, and he’ll never remember your face. He’s not interested. Don’t even bother.”

“Who said I’m not interested?” A cheery voice responded from the other side of the door.

“Fuckin’ A!” Richie jumped. He pressed his back against the wall, heart pounding in his chest. _Stupid, dumbass Richie, he fuckin’ heard you! Way to ruin any chance you might have ha—Wait._ “Did you just say you’re interested?”

“Come out and we’ll see,” the voice—Eddie Kaspbrak!—replied. Richie slowly opened the door to see him. He was 5’6” of pure beauty: freckled, grey-eyed, and smiling— _smiling at Richie_.

“Uh, hi,” Richie said awkwardly, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

“Hi yourself,” the blonde replied, smirking.

Richie suddenly felt like the floor dropped out from underneath him. His legs buckled, but he managed to stay upright. It took him a second to place the reason, but when he did, he almost dropped again. Eddie had caught him before he hit the floor, and was now placing a hand on the small of his back to support him.

“Am I dreaming?” Richie asked dizzily. “I must be dreaming, because there’s no way Eddie Kaspbrak is holding me right now.”

“It’s real, baby,” Eddie laughed, a sound Richie was pretty sure he could hear forever and never get tired. He wasn’t opposed to hearing “baby” come out of his mouth a few million more times, either. Richie finally found his bearings and stood up straight. Even having seven inches on the actor, he felt intimidated. He couldn’t stop looking at him, like he had just seen an angel. Eddie noticed his staring. “What? I don’t bite.”

“No, I just can’t believe you’re actually here. Eddie Kaspbrak. Here.” Richie could barely form a sentence.

“You don’t have to be so starstruck,” Eddie said pointedly. “I’m just like any other guy.”

“Yeah, except no other guys look like you.” Richie blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

“Have you seen yourself?” Eddie nodded toward him, and Richie laughed. His mess of ginger curls and a faded My Little Pony shirt on top of checkered skinny jeans didn’t exactly scream “sex god.” Eddie shook his head. “No, I’m serious! Girls would be all over you back at home,” he told him. “And guys, too,” Eddie added, winking again.

“You gotta stop doing that.” Richie blushed again.

“What, winking?” Eddie looked confused. Richie nodded, too afraid of saying something else stupid if he opened his mouth. Eddie chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “It’s fun, though. I like getting cute guys flustered.” Richie ducked his head. “Yeah, like that.” He smiled. “Hey, what’s your name, by the way? I just realized I never asked.”

Richie stuck out his hand. “Uh, Richie. Richie Tozier.” Eddie took his hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips.

“Nice to meet you, Richie Tozier.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments!! Also let me know if this is something you’d be interested in seeing as a continued fic, probably just 2 or 3 parts in total :D
> 
> Edit: I’ve gotten a lot of positive feedback so as soon as I have time I’ll write some more! Thank you for showing interest <3
> 
> My tumblr is also beepbeepbitchard if you wanna check me out!


End file.
